a test fan fiction
by mouhitsu
Summary: Hy aguys , new here .. this is my first .. erm .. fan fiction  im doing the anime blend in thing .. ill try to mix the chars a little bit


Ishida's lifeless body lied on the ground near the Arranca .

- Ulqiorra - whispered Ichigo , wile he looked at the Vasto Lorde .

Inoue never saw such hatred in Ichigo's eyes , as if allmost he was one with the demon inside of him . She could see that slowly , the shattered mask returned to its full form , but after the bone like powder covered his face and hardened in to a shell , it started to cover Ichigos body .

- ICHIGOOO !!!! - Rukia screamed , but it was too late his entire body was engulfed in the white-red hollow armor of Shirosaki s true form .

He was Screaming , and his spirit power was crushing everything arround him . Inoue and Rukia coulnd stand on their feet , and they fell on their knees , from the spirit tension .

- hahahahah !!!! Thats it !! This is the key to the true power !!!!And all it took , was the life of a single shinigami - Ulqiorra was holding the Orb of Power in his left hand , looking at the lifeless body of Abarai Renji - he was trash ... - the one calm face of Ulqiorra now showed disgust , anger , and hysteria .

- Monster ... - the creature that once was Ichigo growled . Its voice resembled nothing like the normal shinigami - i am goin to devour your soul , so you never could exist in any form ...

- Look whos talking !!!!!- Ulqiorra was laughing hystericaly - the first creature , a shinigami , a HUMAN , to merge with its inner hollow in a full syncronization ! HAhahaha !!! No , Ichigo Kurosaki-Kun , it is you who are the monster !

Ichigo sprang in a flash towards Ulqiorra , with his claws opened . He wanted to rip the Espada appart , but the moment he was a step away from Ulqiorra's face , he stopped in mid-air .

Ulqiorra was holding the Orb of power , witch was shining in a green ominous light .

- You know the beauty of this artefact ? Not only it induces and produces power , but it modifies it .

In a second the reptilian like Hollow-Ichigo warped in to nothingness .

He was no more .

''Ichigooooooooooooo'' rukia screamed in desperation , but her cry was engulfed in the neurotic laugh of Ulqiorra .

-------------------------------- oO----------------------------------------------

- Now its your turn do die - The moment Itachi finished his words , he thrusted his Kunai in to Kakashi's heart .

Something made Naruto to hasten his steps . He was running to the last clue where Sasuke could be , but suddenly he felt a pinch . Something was wrong . Terribly wrong .

He was runnig like crazy , now not even realising his own speed .

-Naruto-kun !!! - Rock Lee was shouting to him to stop , but neither Lee's , nor Neji 's or Sakura's words got to him .

Naruto's eyes got red and the scratches on his face started to bleed again .

- Thats not his speed ! - Sakura shouted - Do everything to catch him !

- It might be too late - Neji stated while activating his Byakugan - the Chakra in his body belongs to the Kyuubi now - Lee , you must go back to Konoha . Alert the GoDaime Hokage , and ask for ANBU assistance .

-So be it ! - Rock Lee confirmed , and turned arround .

- Itachi ...- Kakashi said , falling to the ground . His blood was on Itachis Akatsuki coat .

- Welcome , Naruto-kun .

Naruto lost him self . He didnt even see Itachi . All that was in front his eyes was the body of Hatake Kakashi .His ninja mask was ripped and now a person's face that slightly resembled the 4th hokage stared at Naruto with its lifeless sharingan eye.

Naruto's skin started to shatter , and it took the form of a 8 tailed fox . It sprang towards Itachi grabbing his throat , and ripping his head in an instant . Uchiha Itachis body fell on the ground , while his head rolled ten steps away from where the body was .

- Mugen no Genjitsu - Itachis voice sounded from the Dark red Sky - now behold the power of Uchiha Madara !!!!

Itachi's eyes turned white , and the Mangekyo Sharingan dissapeared . There was blood comming out of his eyes .

The miniature demon fox that once was Naruto started to roar with pain . The chakra field arround him started to explode and wipe anything in its way , but the red sky came down and engulfed the Kyuubi .

Naruto was standing in front of the iron gates of the fox . His right hand was on the door seal , and Naruto was ready to scratch it off .

''Thats it , boy ! Release me ! And together we shall bring chaos in to this land ! '' The fox was pouring its cursed chakra in to Narutos body more and more , trying to overpoise his mind . But suddenly , the flow of chakra stopped , and naruto fell .

''What ? Uchiha ... Madara ??? IMPOSSIBLE !'' The fox growled , but it was too late .

Naruto blacked out .

------------------------------------------------Oo-----------------------------------------------------

''Ichigo...'' Rukia's desperate cries couldnt stop . She wept , together with Orehime wile trying to hold on to the body of Ishida .

''And now , you will join him '' Ulqiorra turned his attention to the two girls , but a sudden flash of spirit power where ichigo had vanished , made him to stop .

'' What ?!? ''

On the ground , layed the body of Ichigo , with his black shinigami clothes showing from the broken hollow armor . The only thing not shattered was the hollow mask wich was over his entire head .

''Bankai '' A serius voice whispered , but when Ulqiorra turned arround it was too late . Kuchiki Byakuya's Senzabonzakura has slashed the Vasto Lorde's body over one million times . The orb of destruction fell on the ground , before Ulqiorras body was vaporased .

'' Help them '' Byakuya said to Hitsugaya .

He got the orb , and in a second he opened a murky and blurry portal wich showed the plains of soul society on the other side .

''Now , quickly ... Renji , get Ichigo and Ishida !'' the captain ordered .

Renji put Ishida on his shoulder , and grabbed ichigo's body under his other arm .

'' Hey , is he lost some weight ? ''Renji seemed surprised how light ichigo was with the remains from the hollow armour arround him .

Hitsugaya kicked Renji on the butt plunging him in to the portal , and then jumping himself , carying Inoue and Rukia .

-------------Oo------------

A cloudless sunny sky , away from Hueco Mundo .

''shh... he is waking up ''

someone whispered

''Ugh.. ''

A sighn from behind the mask .

'' Youre alive !! '' Rukia jumped on top of ichigo's body crying

'' i thought you died ... how could you do this to me ... ''

Her tears tapped one after another on ichigo's mask . '' I love you idiot , never leave me like that alone !

She removed his mask-helmet , and after closing her eyes in the same moment , she kissed Naruto .

Every one was shocked by the fact that Rukia confessed to Ichigo her love , and even more , she kissed a boy that was in ichigo's clothes .

Rukia removed her lips, and oppened her eyes . She was allready blushed by the fact that she thought she was kissing ichigo , but now she was looking at a boy with a blonde spiked hair , clear blue eyes and small strange scratches on his face that resembled cat whiskers ...

He was looking at her allso blushed , and not knowing what to say .

Rukia got up from him , and after another few moments , she fainted .

''WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ? '' Renji popped a vein on his forehead , pulling his zanpaktuo out from his sheet , pointing it to the throat of the konoha shinobi .

When Naruto saw the blade , he sudenly snapped and with a backflip from his lying postion he stood ready for battle . After the kiss that the fainted girl hade given him , he didnt see anything except her and the sunny sky .

Now in front of him there somekind of samurai with red hair and tatoos on the forhead , on his right stood another samurai with black hair and white kimono on top of his black one . It seemed he was higher in rank , but because of the small white haired boy next to him Naruto wasnt sure about ranking . However , the eyes of the tall dark haired samurai belonged to a fierce warrior . And Naruto knew that .

From all of them , he would prove to be the hardest battle .

Behind him was the girl that kissed him , who was held by another girl with brown hair .

''Surrender'' Renji screamed ''youre outnumbered ''

Naruto reached for his back pouch , hoping to get a kunai , since they had swords .

But there was nothing on his back , despite the part of the hollow armor that Naruto broke off with couple of punches , revealing the rest of his odd clothes .

''What ?'' naruto thought , when he saw that he was in the same clothes as the people that were ready to battle him .

Renji didnt wait for an answer and jumped towards Naruto with his blade out .

''Kage bunshin no Jitsu '' shouted naruto and a dozen of shinigami- naruto clones appeared in small clouds of smoke .

Renji stopped .

'' Wait ! '' Said Naruto

''I dont want to fight you , where am i datte bayo ? ''

''Youre in these clothes and you dont know where you are ? '' Renji was screaming back .

''Idiot dont touch him !'' Rukia had regained conciousness '' he wore ichigo's HOllow armor allso , something must have happened wrong ''

Renji turned his face toward rukia , but when he saw her he blushed .

''What are you looking at , Idiot ?'' Rukia blushed back , red as never before .

Kuchiki Byakuya didnt say a word . He couldnt understand how this boy could replicate himself and its clones would have equal ammount of spirit power .

_''Although it isnt much ...why does he seems so dangerous ? '' _

Byakuya's thoughts didnt seem logical .

Naruto exhaled soundly , and relaxed . He dropped the battle ninjitsu stand , and after releasing the clones , he smiled .

''Ok , lets not fight , datte bayo ! Im sorry if i scarred yo or something ! My name is ...

---------------------------------------------- Oo -------------------------------------------------

'' Uzumaki Naruto ! Where is he ? ''

Sakura had grabbed the collar of Naruto's jacket with both hands and was shaking the orange haired boy that was wearing all of Naruto's clothes , including the head protector .

Ichigo had awoken as Sakura started to choke his neck .

''Sakura ! Leave him be ''

Neji said '' we need him alive if we are to find Naruto ''

''Get off me , you crazy bitch ! '' Shouted Ichigo right in front of Sakura's face , and regarding her as an enemy he punched her in the stomach with all all he had .

Sakura made a painfull gloat , and flew five feet away . She was bent in half , trying to grasp some air .

Neji jumped between Sakura and Ichigo .

'' Neji ... He is dangerous '' Sakura spoke as she got up .

'' He just caught you off guard ... Byakugan ! '' Nejis eyes shined , seeing throu Ichigo .

'' Interesting thing is ... he has even a smaller amount of chakra than Konohamaru when he was little . He appears to have had not even an elementary chakra training ''

''Chakra ? What the hell are you talking about ? You tried to kill me ! '' Ichigo looked ready for battle .

_'' Rukia ! Damn , i don t have time for this ... i need to find them ''_

'' Im sorry but i have no intention of staying with you ! Especialy that crazy pink haired bitch over there ! '' He pointed at Sakura .

'' Who are you calling names , you Orange haired jerk ? '' Sakura was ready to jump and kill him .

'' Wait '' Neji broke the conflict .'' i dont know who you are and how you came to be , but we just found you here lying on the ground , and on the same exact spot a moment ago was my friend . ''

''I dont know what youre talking about , and i dont have a time for this . Bye ! ''

Ichigo was annoyed .

'' Wait , we dont want to use force to detain you , but unless you try to answer some simple questions , we will have to . '' Neji was serious . He knew that they didnt have time allso , because Sasuke and Akatsuki were getting away again .

''_Whats with the metal head thing ?? ''_ Ichigo took of the head protector , and threw it over his shoulder . He decided that the sleeves were stupid looking , so he ripped them off .

The only thing that actualy fitted were the pants and the funny looking shoes , who were strangely comfortable .

'' I dont want to hurt you , but either you let me pass , or we will have to fight ''

Ichigo said .

'' So be it '' Neji stood in stance .

''Tensa Zangetsu '' Ichigo said loudly and put his right hand in front .

Nothing happened .

'' What ? "

'' I dont know what are you doing , but i suggest you come peacefully '' Neji said

'' i am alive ?!? '' Ichigo was surprised while looking at his hands .

'' Is he crazy ? '' Sakura said to Neji .

'' I have no idea ... but saying this he must be referring to some jitsu . Sakura fall back and see if the ANBU are coming . I think we may have some trouble . ''

'' Afarmative '' said Sakura and then dissapeared in a flash .

'' That's shunpu ! '' Ichigo said '' youre Shinigami , are you not ? But the clothes .. youre Vizards ... are you not ?

'' What do you mean Death gods ? Neji was surprised '' such things dont dont excist !

'' But your movements ... are not normal ... youre not human ! '' This time ichigo was surprised

_**'' heh , do you feel surprised ''**_

''Whos that ''

_**''im ashamed ... hahahah... not saying hi to your brother in soul ... hahahah **_

That mad laugh could only be Ichigo's inner hollow .

''_im not in the mood , Shirosaki . And how do you get to talk to me that freely _

_unless you have any ideas how to go back to Hueco Mundo , or soul society , shut up . _


End file.
